


To the light

by 13_of_Spades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, happy but not really, just little rant, sad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_of_Spades/pseuds/13_of_Spades
Summary: What would the last words be? Marco never thought about that. But now he can only look at others. Now it's his last chance to say something before he needs to go.





	To the light

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here...  
> In horrible english, since it's not my 1st language xP I believe that this is full of stupid little mistakes. (I have no beta, so sorry for this).

I'm so lost... I'm just torn... What else to do? What do you expect from me more? I'm already suffering, 'cause you're with someone else. Even though they're not yours... And I'm here waiting. For what? Miracle maybe. No. For you. I'm waiting for you. For sure. But that's it. I know I'll never be the No.1 for you. We both know. And it just hurt so much. I want to be with you. Taking on me all your pain. Please... Love me...

 

But you're not here. It is painfl to even think about you. I miss you. The softness of your hair. The shine in your eyes. That smile of yours. Everything on you is so precious to me. And do you know, what is the worst? I can't be with you. I can now watch you from afar. Without a chance to touch you, talk to you... kiss you. I can't do nothing... I can just wait in the dark world, where the only light are memories of you. Wait for you to remember about me. You dit. In the begining. But now your head is full of different things. No more space for me. I want to be happy for you. Smile for you. But why? You won't notice it. Because I know. I'm no longer there. No more space for me. So please... Live. For me. For yourself. For the chance of better tomorrow.

I can't help you anymore. Maybe it's time for me to leave. To let you go. But love, it hurts. I can't move. I can't just step into the light. I want to believe. Believe me, I'm selfish. Sounds crazy? That someone like me could be selfish? It's possible. I don't want to go without you. I'm scared. So scared to leave you alone here. Well...

I should already know. You're not alone. They are all with you. And you have to protect them. The same you tried with me. I should let you go. You need to move on. And so do I. In your life is no more space for me. Because I'm just pulling you back. But you have to move forward, not look back into the past. To the past, where I belong. Soon I'll be only a dream. Faint memory that is going to dissapear. Because you left me behind. Maybe only good for you. So please... Forget about me.

That will make everything easier. Would be easier to leave you here. In the future, where you belong. Oh, please. Don't turn back. Don't try to find me. Because we both know you can't. You see? The Sun rises again. It's time.

 

Time for you to go.

 

Time for me to leave you.

 

Please... Don't cry.

Don't cry for me. Save the tears. You never know, when you'll need them again. I should say my goodbye to you. Now go. They are waiting for you. They need you. I'll be waiting. I know, we'll see each other again. Sooner or later. I'll be waiting for you in better place.

You don't need to rush. Enjoy your time. You can believe me, I'll be the first one to greet you.

For now... Farewell, my dear love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fairly short... but even the short things could have something deep inside them.
> 
> It could happen, that the reader won't get the meaning for the first time, or just wants to make sure, that he read it the right way...  
> So for you:  
> Marco is dead. The first paragraph is about him not accepting the fact he's dead.  
> But slowly during his speech he understand. That he can't do anything. That he has to move, the same with Jean. And yes, he's talking to Jean the whole time.  
> And if your asking: No, Jean hears nothing.  
> In the end... Marco was able to say his last goodbye.


End file.
